Gas burners comprising a safety valve connected to a main gas inlet which opens or closes, allowing or preventing the passage of said gas, and a thermocouple associated with said safety valve are known. The safety valve is usually closed and needs to be energized to keep it open. The current necessary for energizing the safety valve comes from the thermocouple which generates an electric current that keeps said valve open when it detects a flame. However, while turning the burner on it is necessary to open the safety valve mechanically and keep it open until the flame of the burner lights and the thermocouple generates the electric current necessary to keep the safety valve open.
Gas burners comprising an auxiliary feed circuit providing the safety valve with the energy necessary to keep the safety valve open until the thermocouple is capable of keeping the safety valve open itself are known.
In this sense, EP1739351 A1 discloses a gas burner comprising an electromagnetic safety valve, a thermocouple for energizing the safety valve when there is a flame in the burner, an auxiliary feed circuit for temporarily energizing the safety valve when the burner is activated, and an operating shaft associated with a respective control whereby the rotation of which regulates gas flow. The safety valve is opened by means of an axial movement of the operating shaft.